


Insomnia

by kaberett



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Grading Hell Theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaberett/pseuds/kaberett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little doodle: what do they think about when they can't get to sleep?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

Ursa just wants to go home.

She's so scared for Zuko and her poor battered heart aches for Azula. She lies on her side and she stares at the wall and she turns over and over the conversations and wonders what she could have done differently. She wonders whether it will freeze before the harvest has been brought in. She wonders if she'll ever see the pillow lava on the shoreline again.

***

Toph just wants to go home.

It's not that she's sorry she left, even, and this isn't something she ever feels during the day, but at night it slinks out and nibbles at her. The half-a-mile-up-in-the-air thing wears her down, and for all that now she can burrow down down down into a cave of her own creation and for all this is as natural as bending to her, now...

... she still yearns, sometimes, for the patterns of the rooms and the musty corners of the cellars.

And then all of a sudden she'll wake up to the smell of woodsmoke and breakfast and she'll kick Aang awake and argue with Katara and she'll wriggle her toes in the dust and she'll sigh once more with relief at her freedom.

(She's not always prone to melancholy, of course. Sometimes she simply amuses herself by tweaking the ground underneath Sokka. He's not caught on yet.)

***

Katara just wants to go home.

She knows she can't. She's grown and changed and the men are back and Pakku will be in her grandmother's tent and she can't ever quite sink back into the rhythm of the old chores. She knows. She's tried.


End file.
